


Coffee In The Morning

by stefanovalentini



Category: Barry (TV 2018), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Bill Hader - Freeform, Bill Hader x Reader, Bill hader x Female OC, F/M, IT 2017 - Freeform, IT 2019, NSFW, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, POV Female Character, Richie Tozier - Freeform, Smut, Soft Richie Tozier, Soft burn, Softcore Porn, Vanilla, bill hader makes me hcsjhckjdfhjkd, how much more tags can i fit, im cry, some self indulgent stuff, x Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 15:27:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21056660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stefanovalentini/pseuds/stefanovalentini
Summary: You were an average journalist straight out of Tulsa, OK, living in New York City wasn't such a luxury.All good things have a bad side... until you were called in for a special interview with a famous male actor, little did you know that your life would be turned into a world of shame into fame, that very actor was indeed SNL'S Bill Hader.





	Coffee In The Morning

The sound of your black heels rolled, echoed throughout the cold new york streets, clapping and kissing the pavement.  
You were a journalist for a big corporate company in new york, you mainly focused on making reports for the daily news, that kind of stuff.  
You had just moved from Tulsa, Oklahoma and was raised in a small town outside of the big city, so you weren't completely new to the concept of new york.  
Some things did surprise you, the towering buildings made out of glass the crowds of people walking from across the street the neon signs and moving digital billboards it was beautiful how the city came to life, but as always good things always have a bad side on the behalf of the beautiful display of lights and people, there was dark creeping alleyways and rats as big as raccoons. But you didn't really focus on that part, you didn't much mind the rats as long as they didn't crawl on you or bite you, You were 31 years old, you had long curly brown hair and hazel green eyes your outfit on the other hand, consisted of you wearing a black mini skirt a red blouse, black stockings, a big chunky white knit scarf and of course your favorite black heels. It was something nice and classy and of course, you were seen walking into your office building, coffee in hand from a nice warm cozy cafe down the street. It wasn't that far away and you decided a nice warm cup of coffee would warm you up. You set down your purse, coffee, and phone turning it off and hearing the satisfying click of it powering off, you sighed and sat down turning on your Apple computer, reading the sea of emails and google hangouts messages. You began to type, answering many emails and messages until you heard a familiar knock on your office door, it was Bryan, your boss and your friend sort of... it was complicated stuff..." hey honeybun". "Don't call me that please, you know I don't like it" you held back a smile from the strange flirty remark, " did you get the message in the group chat?" you furrowed your brows in confusion and shook your head " I don't believe so, why?" he smiled "apparently you are scheduled to interview a famous actor, his name is Bill Hader" your eyebrows unknitted and your eyes widened " the Bill Hader !?...... Bryan please you have to be joking me there's no way....not me..." you were in disbelief, sure you interviewed many famous actors but never the one you had a big fat crush on since your teen years. " ______ you better believe it because you have to meet him in........10 minutes at the New York Center of Performing arts !!!" Bryan looked up from his watch. Your eyes almost bulged out of your head " 10 MINUTES!!!!?" you stumbled out of your seat and grabbed your purse and phone snatching up your still-hot coffee and taking one last gulp downing it like a shot of vodka, you started towards the door and Bryan gave you a pat on the back " don't be out late okay, call me if you need me" you smiled and nodded and sprinted past Bryan, running out of the office building down to the outside sidewalk. Adrenaline pumped into your heart causing your cheeks to turn red and feel hot all over, you were excited and astonished to be interviewing the "Bill Hader" your childhood crush since like what....forever? you stopped sprinting and pulled to the side of the curb, stomping out all your thoughts "TAXIIIIII!!!!" you yelled and soon enough a mustard yellow cab pulled over and you hopped in closing the door. " I have to be at the New York Center of Performing arts in 10 minutes please step on it I have an important interview" before you could finish the cab reeled back and threw you back like a giant horse "shit," you thought and swept a piece of hair out of your eye. It wasn't long before the yellow cab pulled to the side, you thanked the driver, tipped him and got out. You slung your purse over your shoulder and grabbed your notes taking a deep breath you walked into the tall building "here we go", warm air blasted you in the face, you shivered and walked up to the main deck. No one else knew about this meeting, no cameras, no paparazzi's, it was just going to be you and him alone. You sighed quietly under your breath letting out your pent up anxiety slip out "im here for a 2:00 meeting with a client" the man nodded and said " right through that door ma'am" you smiled in relief and said "thank you" before turning towards the tall brown doors. Your breath was caught up in your throat, you couldn't shake the feeling of anxiety and excitement it was all beginning to pool up in your stomach like a huge net full of butterflies bursting at the seams, you hadn't realized either that you were frozen, standing in the doorway until the man at the front desk said "Miss are you alright?" and that's when you finally floated back down from cloud 9 "Y-Yes thank you." You pushed past the giant doors until you were seen no more, Black pitch Black you walked down the theater alleyway, it was completely dark, no lights to be seen, "had he not come....was I too early?...impossible he has to be her-" before you could finish your thought the stage lights had come on and merged into one big spotlight, the light was focusing in on a tall man with dark brown curly hair, a blue button-up, and denim jeans. You almost collapsed it was him it was really him and you were in the same room with him only feet away " Hello!! I've been very excited to meet you!!, here come sit down sweetheart" you were about to just combust into dust or just melt into the floor " Okay!! ill be right there !!" you forced a smile and laugh and walked over to where he was, his face came more and more into focus and you were level to level with him only inches away from his face you could practically smell his cologne " here let me help you" you hadn't realized his hand was out and waving for you to take it. You smiled and said "thank you" before grabbing it, he pulled you up onto the stage and lead you to where he was sitting, you sat down and got ready to interview him, bill sat in his chair crossing his legs in a 4 position " So where do you want to start love? " he clapped his hands together and smiled. You pulled out your notebook and pen and set a timer for 40 minutes " well I was thinking we could start off talking about your experiences as an actor or your point of view on what it is like to be a famous actor" bill smiled and his eyes went soft " sounds good to me" you began to ask him a series of questions one after another, laughing and joking around about trivial things in Hollywood news and drama, you didn't even realize the time when the timer went off you were having so much fun you almost didn't want it to end . "thank you for letting me interview you i had a fun time" bill smiled and laughed and reached out his hand so you could shake it "anytime dear" you shaked his hand and gazed into his eyes smiling until bill made a joke again and you started to laugh hard you were so caught up in the moment you didn't realize Bill was gazing at you and studying your features, your smile and your eyes. He smiled somberly and took your hand in his softly and you stopped laughing and looked into his eyes a little bit worried at the sudden action. "Would you maybe want to go....out on a date with me sometime... i know it seems kind of unprofessional but i feel this.....connection with you and....you are an amzing person and- before he could finish you shouted out " YES!!" and instantly you slapped your hand to your mouth "i am soooo sorry oh my god...i didn't-" he laughed and smiled "its quite alright" he gave you his number and details about where the date was going to be your heart was beating out of your chest, this was a dream come true....you never thought that one day you would be dating your childhood crush.

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAA this was a long chapter oh my god school is killing me but ill be posting the next chapter soon!!


End file.
